Jet Plane
by purpleheart10
Summary: Carly's being difficult about Freddie attending a seminar for a whole month. one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" she asked smugly.

I was running back and forth across our bedroom, preparing the things I had to bring with me. My luggage was resting on top of our bed and Carly was sitting right next to it, pouting. We already discussed this thing over and over but her reaction still hadn't changed.

After putting a couple of shirts inside my luggage, I then turned my whole attention to my beautiful wife who was clearly making faces as she watched me do my stuffs.

"You know I have to Honey. This seminar's really important and it's the company's decision to send me to Germany." I told her as I cupped her face, followed by a quick peck on the lips.

"I know." She sighed.

"I'll just be gone for a month." I assured her.

"Yeah! A month! Do you even know how long a month is?" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. She wasn't used to not having me around her all the time. When we got married, Carly and I became inseparable in every sense of the word.

"Don't worry. I promise to drop you a call everyday." I told her as I stood up and proceeded to grab a couple more things inside our dresser.

"Not good enough!" I heard her say behind my back.

I decided to shut up and continue packing my things before I actually changed my mind about this whole seminar thing. When I turned around again, I saw the shirts I put inside my luggage a while ago on the bed. My luggage was emptied and I was pretty sure I know who the culprit was.

"Carly…" I shook my head and put the new batch of clothes I just grabbed and the ones she previously took out.

I then looked at her. Her arms were crossed stiffly against her chest and her dark brown eyebrows furrowed in frown. She was looking at the luggage like she wanted to destroy it or something. How could I be mad at her when she looked absolutely adorable?

I laughed softly and turned around again when I heard her groan.

Just as I thought. I looked at my luggage and found out instantly that she removed half of everything I put inside the luggage.

"Stop it." I warned her. I made sure she wouldn't detect a single hint of annoyance in my voice because that was far from what I was really feeling. Actually, I found the situation amusing. She didn't want me to go and trust me, I didn't want to be away from her either.

She glared at me and put her hands inside the luggage, about to remove the other half remaining.

"Uh-uh. You don't want to do that." I told her.

She smiled deviously and before I knew it, my luggage was empty again. All of the clothes I laid out before were now spread on our bed.

I walked towards her and before she could even protest, I pinned her down on the bed. I held both her hands up and grinned at her.

"You shouldn't have done that Carly." I smirked.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do now Benson?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled at me. Oh God! She looked too sexy!

I then crushed my lips against hers eagerly without any hesitation. She kissed me back with as much passion and when I let go of her hands to lift her pink spaghetti-strapped nightgown up, her hands proceeded to remove the buttons of my polo shirt.

The luggage had been kicked out from the bed and so were the clothes I was supposed to pack. They now rested on our bedroom floor along with the clothes Carly and I had been wearing a couple of minutes ago.

After about half an hour, she rested her head against my chest as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Do you really promise to call every day?" she quietly asked.

I chuckled. I was guessing she was now okay with the fact that I'd be gone for a month. "Only if you kiss me again."

Carly giggled and tilted her head to meet my lips with hers. Things were starting to get intimate again so before we had a round two of our little escapade, I immediately straightened myself up and grabbed my boxers from the pile of clothes on the floor.

"That's it!" I exclaimed as I headed out our bedroom, leaving a startled Carly behind.

I came back after a minute or two and found an already dressed Carly sitting on the bed with a confused look on her face. She looked at me and then at the pink luggage I was dragging along with me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you with me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Product of boredom. lol **

**Just a little CREDDIE one-shot. **


End file.
